


Trapped

by TomatoBird



Category: RWBY
Genre: 18+ content, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, brief moment of claustrophobia, briefly, but it isnt long, no minors allowed, this is a rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBird/pseuds/TomatoBird
Summary: Qrow and Clover get trapped in a box - I think you can see where this is going.18+ only.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trapped.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196371) by [TomatoBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBird/pseuds/TomatoBird). 



It all started so simple.

Qrow and Clover had decided to split off from the leading group to cover more ground on their exploration mission. They had been searching through a vast network of intertwining tunnels and caverns. It was an old temple, which for sure came with its fair share of traps and puzzles. And of course, each puzzle they encountered they had been able to solve. One particular trap, however - their luck ran dry.

"Qrow. Your foot is pressed against my chest." An awkward apology was heard which was spon followed by an awkward shift in position to make themselves more comfortable. This whole room was so compact - only allowing a few inches of space to exist between them. 

"At least we have room to move." Clover says with an awkward laugh. 

Qrow gives him a look, but all he could do was sigh in response. He knew Clover had a point - but the cramped box they were caged in wasn't an ideal situation to be in no matter the bright side to it. "There has to be a way out of here," Qrow murmured under his breath, as his eyes trailed across the walls with a perceptive gaze. Clover himself was starting to rack his brain while searching every nook and cranny that existed within this confined space they shared. He could see what appeared to be the trapdoor that opened when they had they triggered this - but there didn't seem to be any way of reopening it. Qrow begins to wriggle more; his internalized panic starting to surface on his face. 

"What went through your mind when you saw a button in an ancient temple, that it was going to lead somehwere good?!" Qrow questions harshly as he tries to ignore the cramp in his leg. Clover shoots him a glare, and he punches the roof of their entrapment in frustration. "Maybe that it would lead to what we're looking for - I did not see you complaining when I solved that puzzle-"

"-Well, that's because that didn't end with us in box!"

Clover takes in a deep breath and then let's it out, attempting to ease down the bitterness that was growing between the two. It was clear that this claustrophobic prison was starting to affect them more than he thought. Clover relaxes somewhat "Okay, let's just try to be rational about this. What can we do?" Both fell silent - nothing was coming to mind. Qrow crosses his arms and leans against the wall in a lazy fashion. "Well, we ain't going nowhere for now anyways." Those very words instantly were shut down when the whole world around the duo shudders - the walls around them painstakingly start to close in. Both men immediately begin pushing against the stone in an attempt to halt its progress. "C-Clover?!" Qrow creaks out, and the other nods, trying to come up with a solution to this. "It's okay. We're going to be okay." The look on Clover's face; however, Qrow could easily tell he was just as scared. As they take each other's hands and squeeze their eyes close - as they begin bracing themselves. 

Much to their relief however - it soon stops. It wasn't long before Clover open his eyes and a short gasp escapes him. There was so little room between them now; as their chests were pressed up against each other and their limbs were awkwardly entangled. Clover could feel the heat radiating from Qrow; as he was hit with the familiar scent of sandalwood - he always loved how Qrow smelled. As his mind begin to wonder to more desirable ideas; Clover shakes off those thoughts in favour of fixing their current situation. 

"Okay, we need to come up with a plan. We don't know if that was the end of that...Maybe we could-" Clover stops in his tracks the moment he takes notice of Qrow, who was now trembling like a leaf. It was unusual for the man to become this frightened; often always putting on a strong front - but it became clear that was mainly for his kids. "Qrow, I promise you. We're going to get out. Just stay with me, I need you to have a clear head." Those words seem to do their job; as the tension on Qrow's face soon eases and he finally meets Clover's eyes once more. 

This was when Qrow became aware of how little space existed between them - as he attempts to worm his way into a more comfortable position. During this process; he accidentally places his hand atop of Clover's. It takes Qrow a few seconds to process what he just did - causing his cheeks to blush like crazy. Quickly he retracts his hand, as a bashful look takes over. Clover's stomach does a leap when he catches sight of this - a very distinct feeling stirring deep down. 

It doesn't take long until a devious smirk creeps onto Clover's face ‘’I guess there’s one good thing about this.’’ Clover says in a teasing tone as he revels in the sight of Qrow before him, shamelessly taking him in. This time however - the other just gives a smug scoff ‘’You moron, if we live through this, we can do something about that later.’’ That sentence was said with a wink - as Qrow looks Clover up and down with thirsty eyes. Clover feels a rush of emotions within him upon hearing that; the tone of voice Qrow was speaking in wasn’t helping either. With a sharp exhale, Clover knew this was not the time and place - as much as he wanted to. 

‘’Oh yeah? I'm holding that to you feathers, if I recall correctly - back in atlas you were begging me for more of…" With a low growl, Clover shows off his teeth and making a distinct glance down to the man's neck. Qrow freezes up, the blush becoming more intense as he gives a nervous swallow. Clover chuckles darkly - a mischievous look in his eye "You're quite the flirt Mr. Branwen, but it doesn't take much to fluster you," he then raises his eyebrow more suggestively before continuing "But I swear - it's almost as if you want me to."

Qrow is taken back by that sentence for a moment - before a nasty smirk creeps onto his face "You keep telling yourself that lucky charm," he says with a click of the tongue, as the two find themselves getting closer - the electricity between them was exhilarating. "Look at you, you're rather feisty today," Clover says as he takes home of Qrow's shirt and pulls him in with a soft tug "You know how excited that gets me." He whispers - his voice completely drenched with lust. 

Qrow looks down for a moment before he stares back up with a teasing smile "I think it's pretty damn obvious," he says as he notices Clover subtly squirming where he sat - which has the man speechless for the first time. "What? Did you think you were being sneaky, lucky charm?" Qrow says with a chuckle, as his hand slowly rubs up Clover's thigh - who bites back a moan. "Unlucky for you, we don't have much room to work with." Qrow gestures to the cramped box that houses them - but Clover shakes his head "I've seen how flexible you are on the battlefield, I know you can put those skills to good use - pretty bird." 

Qrow's chest gives a rumbling laugh, as his hand trails up and is greeted by the prize he was seeking - as the outline of Clover's hardening cock is felt. It twitches in anticipation, as Clover's breath hitches due to the touch. Qrow smirks "I haven't even gotten to the good part yet," he whispers softly and despite the minimal lighting - a pink blush could be seen on Clover's face. Qrow always took great pride whenever he was able to knock Clover down a peg or two. 

His reactions always drove Qrow up the wall.

It didn't take long before for Clover to unbuckle his belt - letting out a moan of relief as his cock breaks free of its containment. Qrow didn't have to move very far, as he gives a quick spit onto his dominant hand and taking hold of the now throbbing dick - chuckling as he watches a wave of pleasure wash over Clover's face. Slowly, Qrow let's his hand slide down - earning a deep growl approval from the man before him. With each stroke, Clover's breathing becomes more and more frantic "Gods Qrow." 

Qrow feels his own member throb within his tight pants - begging to be let out. The more Qrow continues, the louder less shameful Clover becomes; as his back arches with moan after moan - increasing in volume with each word that just barely manages to escape past Clover's lips "F-Fuck Qrow," his voice is so feral that it was almost unfair on Qrow - who could feel his own cock hardening every time Clover uttered his name. That look on Clover's face was enough to drive Qrow wild; as he quickens the pace with touchy strokes "Does that feel good?" Qrow's gravelly voice calls out - which has Clover's shuddering "F-Fuck.." Clover could barely keep himself still - as his hips buck forward in an attempt to find some form of relief - "Use your words lucky charm," Qrow gives a knowing laugh. 

Clover bites his lip as his breathing becomes more rough "You feel so damn good Qrow." 

Qrow knew deep down if they weren't so cooped up - he would be sitting on Clover's face faster than that bastard could say "lucky me," but he knows there will be plenty of time for that later, for now he just takes delight in watching Clover lose all sense of control. The man's eyes roll back in pure ecstasy - as his member began pulsating - thrusting harder into Qrow's hand, trying to edge himself closer to what he was craving. Normally Qrow would tease him further - stop right before Clover hit his peak, but deep down something primal inside Qrow was urging him to keep going. "Q-Qrow I'm going to cum." Finally Clover's voice speaks out once more, sending Qrow's mind into a total frenzy. 

Leaning forward - Qrow takes Clover's tip in his mouth and his tongue playfully explores it; only worsening the pressure for Clover, who truly couldn't take it anymore. With a groan of relief - pleasure fills every inch of Clover's body as he calls out Qrow's name loud and proud - falling into a state of pure bliss. Qrow moans as the warmth starts to flow into his mouth - the taste alone had Qrow drooling for more.. As the cum kept flowing, Qrow easily manages to swallow it all - savouring every last drop.

Cherishing the moment, Qrow sucks down even more, forcing Clover to cum even harder. much to Qrow's dismay, as quickly as it had began - it was over. Gulping down the remainder of Clover's load, a strand of saliva is all that connects the two of them as Qrow pulls back.

Qrow leans back against the wall, completely drunk with lust - basking in the sight of Clover in front of him, who is panting heavily. After a few minutes of silence - Clover gives a warm chuckle "You got something right there," he says with a sleepy grin; pointing to the corner of his lip, while zipping up his pants. With a small blush - Qrow uses his thumb to wipe away the spit that Clover was referring to. In the heat of things - the pair had completely forgotten where they were but they were too exhausted to even formulate a plan of escape right now. 

It was several long minutes of silence - before there was a small beep from Qrow's pocket,. Taking out his scroll, he places it on loud speaker "You two haven't reported to me in the last twenty minutes - what in the world are you doing?" Winter's stern voice was enough to shake Qrow from his euphoric state "Uh we may have gotten ourselves in quite the predicament," he says with a light laugh - winking towards Clover who just rolls his eyes playfully. A long sigh is heard "That comes as no surprise," Winter says in an unimpressed tone "I expected this from Qrow but I'm shocked that you managed to get lost too, Clover." 

"Always a pleasure Winter." Qrow says sarcastically and Clover waves him off with a light chuckle "Trust me - this was entirely my fault. Sending our location now, thank you Winter." And the call was ended. As the two relax, qrow just crosses his arms "Ain't that just perfect timing," he says with a small huff. Clover gets a sneaky look in his eye "Don't worry - I'll return the favour when we get back to Atlas." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ten minutes later, the dust begins to fall from the stone roof as a bang is heard from above. The sound of a machine powering up catches both of the men's attention, as the whole ceiling seemingly was vaporized. Penny stood above them, beaming brightly down at the two. Then Winter appeared next to her - with an unamused expression

"When we told you guys to get a room, this isn't what we meant.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If the title sounds familiar - it's because it is! This is a rewrite of my older fair game fic "Trapped." I decided to write this partially because I've improved my writing since then.
> 
> but the main reason is I'm very gay and this is purely self indulgent - I just wanted to write smut for these two. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
